thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Close Shave
A Close Shave is the first episode and the seventh season. Plot Duck felt so sad when he came to Edward's Station. He told him all about how Diesel told lies about him and made The Fat Controller and all the engines think that Duck is very horrid. Edward assures to Duck that the Fat Controller will find out what is really going on and asks him to help out with the trucks for the day. Duck felt very happy when he and Edward set to work with the goods train of trucks. Edward pulls the train while Duck pushes bunker-first from behind and together they had good times working together. Duck also helps push the foreign engines with their train up the hill, but Gordon, Henry and James did not speak to Duck. Meanwhile, Duck helped push Edward and his goods train up Gordon's Hill, and when they reached the top of the hill, Duck says "goodbye"to Edward, and then heads back to the station. Duck enjoys coasting down the hill with the breeze blowing past, and as he was humming a little tune, he suddenly heard the guard's warning whistle. His driver then tells Duck to hurry because there was a breakaway and the trucks are chasing them. There were twenty trucks, that were broken away from Edward, and befure the Signalman could change the points, they intend chasing Duck along the line and intended to derail him as they speed along. The guard has saved Duck, but the trucks knocked him off the van and as he was left behind, he got up and ran behind the trucks and blew the whistle to attract the driver's attention. But Duck and his crew was far away to hear the guard's whistle and busy trying to speed as fast as they could, that they would catch him gradually. As they raced through Edward's station, Duck whistled furiously, but the trucks caught them with a shuddering jar. As the fireman climbed back, the van brakes were applied with a scream and the driver was gaining control. As they swept round the bend, they saw a passenger train pulling out on their line from the station. Duck tries to stop the trucks by putting ounce of weight and steam against the trucks, so that the accident would never happen, but he was unable to slow down. As they got to the station, Duck shuts his eyes and braces for the crash and was about to run into the coaches when they finally diverted into the siding at the last second, but still carried on. Ahead, they could see a small shop at the end of the siding, where the barber has set up for his business. He was shaving the customer. Suddenly Duck barreled down the line and crashed right into the front of the shop and completly destroyed the wall. The customer jumped nervously, but the barber saved him and explains that it was only an engine. As Duck peeks into the debris, he apologises to the barber and asks him to excuse his intrusion. But the barber was very cross with Duck for surprising his customer and spoiling his new paint, and so he coats Duck face with the shaving cream as a punishment. As they helped clear the mess, The Fat Controller came and the Barber told the workmen what he thought. Then, the barber explains to The Fat Controller that he does not like it when engines pops into his wall which disturbs his customer, and The Fat Controller explains that while he understands how upset the barber is, Duck and his crew helped to prevent a serious accident. The barber apologises for his mistakes, and then runs into the shop to fill the basin with water and then rinses the shaving cream of Duck's face. After that he compliments Duck for his bravery, and so does The Fat Controller who tells Duck how proud he is, and that he will tell City Of Truro about Duck, next time when he comes. After Duck was rescued from the barber's shop, The Fat Controller tells him that he will be returning home after being washed and repaired. Duck felt so worried, believing that the engines still likes Diesel better than him, but The Fat Controller tells Duck that he is no longer in case, as he has never believed in Diesel, ans so he sent him packing, just after Diesel has told lies about Henry when Duck has left. The engines felt very sorry for Duck and wanted him back. A few days later, Duck came home fully mended with a shining coat of paint, where the other engines welcome him back with happy whistles. The Great Western engine proudly takes his place alongside them, feeling happier than ever to be home with his friends Characters *Edward *Duck *The Barber *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (does not speak) *Henry (does not speak) *Gordon (does not speak) *James (does not speak) *Percy (does not speak) *Diesel (mentioned) *City of Truro (mentioned) *Donald (cameo) *The Troublesome Brake Van (cameo) Trivia *Stock footage from Smokescreen, Domeless Engines Gallery ACloseShave1.png ACloseShave2.png ACloseShave3.png ACloseShave4.png ACloseShave5.png ACloseShave6.png ACloseShave7.png ACloseShave8.png ACloseShave9.png ACloseShave10.png Smokescreen24.png|Stock footage DomelessEngines22.png|Stock footage ACloseShave11.png ACloseShave12.png ACloseShave13.png ACloseShave14.png ACloseShave15.png ACloseShave16.png ACloseShave17.png ACloseShave18.png ACloseShave19.png ACloseShave20.png ACloseShave21.png ACloseShave22.png ACloseShave23.png ACloseShave24.png ACloseShave25.png ACloseShave26.png ACloseShave27.png ACloseShave28.png ACloseShave29.png ACloseShave30.png ACloseShave31.png ACloseShave32.png ACloseShave33.png ACloseShave34.png ACloseShave35.png ACloseShave36.png ACloseShave37.png ACloseShave38.png ACloseShave39.png ACloseShave40.png ACloseShave41.png ACloseShave42.png ACloseShave43.png ACloseShave44.png ACloseShave45.png ACloseShave46.png OutofPuff31.png Video Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:Season 7 Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Vhs And DVD Category:2013 Vhs Category:Gba Game Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:2013 Book Category:2006 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret Category:2013 DVD Category:2003 Vhs Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2003 Along With Bugy Category:2004 Vhs Along With Best Of Gordon Category:2005 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Up Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:2005 Vhs Along With Hooray For Thomas Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:2014 Book Category:2015 Vhs Category:Birthday Vhs Category:September 2015 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scarpbook Category:2024 Vhs Category:2024 Book Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Uo Category:2014 Vhs Along Woth Winter Wrap Up